If Only Things Were Simple
by Princess Misery
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Derek/OC. Season 1 with a female interest for Derek. The ups and downs of having a boyfriend who is a werewolf with a pschyo ex girlfriend. Fun, awkward, loving moments. Velvet Light was the beta. Read first chapter if you don't like don't read anymore. Please review good or bad but be constructive.
1. The Bullett

**Title:** If Only It Were Simple…

**Author: **Princess Misery

**Beta: **Velvet Light

**Disclaimer: **Anyone's name that you recognise I don't own. Any names you don't recognize are mine! Please don't sue I don't have much anyway.

**Spoilers:** set before, during and after the episode Night School. I like in the UK so get episodes a week after USA.

**Stuff You Need To Know Before Reading**: I think this is going to be a one-shot, not very long, it part of a dream I had believe it or not and had to get it on paper. Scott doesn't tell Jackson, Alison and Lydia that Derek is the one chasing them in the school.

Original Character Info:

**Name: **Erin McCall

**Age: **22

**Appearance: **Brown curly hair shoulder length, blue eyes, 5 foot 3, average build.

**Occupation: **Veterinarian, at the Beacon Hills Animal Shelter

**Back Ground: **lives with mother Melissa and Brother Scott. Left Beacon Hills to attend Veterinarian school, moved back to Beacon Hills after finishing school and finding then boyfriend cheating.

**Chapter 1 - The Bullet**

Erin had returned to Beacon Hills after splitting with her boyfriend, she had been home two weeks. Everything was going well with her until she got a call from her brother's friend. That was how she knew something was off. Stiles sounded panicked as he rambled on about something to do with poison. Several moments after talking with him-trying to make sense of what he was saying-she agreed he should meet her at work and then before she knew it, Stiles and a man she had never met before were standing in front of her in the animal shelter. Erin's blue eyes widened at the sight of the man. He was definitely older than Stiles. He looked like he was her age, but something about him seemed beyond years. His jet black hair was tousled and his eyes were wild. Overall, he looked like he was in pain.

Stiles gestured to Derek who sat on the pile of dog biscuits. "Erin, this is Derek. Derek, this is Scott's sister, Erin."

"Stiles?" she exclaimed before continuing, "What the hell is going on here?" However, she got neither answer nor a glance in her direction. Erin crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. _Unbelievable_, she thought.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek reading from his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane," he said with a heavily sigh. "He has to bring me the bullet"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna die without it" Derek summarised trying to maintain a menacing glare.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? Bullets and dying?" Erin interrupted.

"I promise you we will explain everything you just have to help us" Stiles promised.

"Help you do what? I don't understand what's going on here" Stiles and Derek didn't seem to care; they just walked past her and into the examination room. The room gave off cold air, causing the hairs on her arm to stand up. Erin rubbed her arms to try to warm them as she glanced around the medium-sized room. Her eyes finally settled on the boys including a-now-shirtless Derek. She had to admit, his body was well built. She could tell he must have worked out a lot, but that wasn't important right now. Her throat tightened when she caught sight of his swollen arm. It looked completely abnormal. The veins were even begging to protrude from under his skin.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything a bit of aspirin and a good night's sleep wouldn't cure" Stiles told him. Typical Stiles; always joking around.

"Stiles" Erin warned him with my eyes, she could tell this was serious.

"What?" he held his hands in the air trying to look innocent.

"I really don't think this is the time to be joking" Erin stated the obvious to him as Derek laid his arm on the metal table and looked at the wound. After she had asked the older male what he needed her to do, Derek took a deep breath and was looking worse by the minute. "If the infection reaches your heart…" she began to say.

"It will kill me," Derek finished the sentence for her as he looked at her for what she thought was the first time. Before now, it seemed like he hadn't noticed her.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked. Erin swore that boy was always looking to piss someone off.

Derek seemed to ignore him and began looking through various draws and cabinets "If he gets here in time, you need to get the powder out of the bullet, set it on fire, and then rub the remains in the wound, you got that?" Derek looked at Erin, she nodded, he handed her a lighter "if he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, as a last resort"

"Which is?" Stiles enquired

"Your gonna cut off my arm" Derek concluded holding up a saw staring straight at Stiles.

"Whoa," Erin interjected, quickly moving in front of Derek. "I'm guessing Stiles bought you here because for some reason you can't go to a hospital and right now I don't want to know, but you can't cut off your arm!"

"You're a vet, right?" Derek asked. "You can stop the bleeding after."

"There's a problem with that. I am a _vet_," Erin emphasized. "Vet, as in animals, so unless you're about to sprout a tail and some paws you're shit out of luck with me"

"Careful what you wish for," Stiles remarked then quickly shut up when she gave him another look. Derek stepped around Erin and leaned on the table. Erin thought the table was the only thing holding him up as she left the room to get some supplies she thought she might need.

Derek placed the saw on the table and slid it across to Stiles; he picked it up and switched it on. He looked like he was about to throw up. Derek began tying something around his arm. "What if you bleed to death?"

With the thing in his teeth Derek replied. "I'll heal if it works"

Stiles really started to look like he was about the vomit "Look, I don't know if I can do this"

"Why not?"

"Well cause of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I may at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Erin re-entered the room carrying gauzes and bandages.

"Alright fine" Derek began but had to stop to take a few breaths "how about this. Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head"

"Alright I'm really so not buying your threats any..." Stiles didn't get to finish what he was saying Derek grabbed him the collar of his shirt. "Alright ok"

"Hey" Erin shouted and pushed Derek off of Stiles "touch him again and it won't be your arm you've got to worry about" she threatened, she waited a few seconds for it to sink in, for dramatic effect. Derek leant over the side of the table and threw up, black stuff.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked

"My body trying to heal it self" Derek told him.

"Well it's not going a very good job of it"

"Shit, Derek sit down before you fall down" Erin told him taking his good arm to help lead him to the floor.

"Now, we gotta do it now" Derek told them.

"I can't watch this" Stiles admitted as Erin picked up the saw.

She put the saw to Derek's arm and hesitated "Just do it!" Derek yelled.

"Give me a damn second" Erin took a deep breath and was about to count to three when she heard Scott call Stiles' name. Her brother's voice was the best sound she had ever heard in that moment.

"Scott," Stiles said as Scott came in to the room.

"Did you get it?" Erin asked, putting down the saw. Scott took a bullet from his pocket and handed it to Derek. "What are going to do with it?" She asked looking at it like everyone else was.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" Derek began, the bullet dropped from his hand and Erin had just enough time to catch him and ease him to the floor, the last thing he need was to add concussion to his list of aliments.

Stiles began to freak out and kept repeating for Erin to do something. The bullet had rolled down the drain; Scott was trying to get it back. "Derek," she said as she shook him. "Derek come on wake up." She slapped his face slightly, he deserved it, dying or not he shouldn't have threatened Stiles. "Scott, can you get it?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice strained. Scott was trying harder. "I can't reach it"

Erin checked Derek's pulse, it was faint but there. "He's not waking up. What do we do?"

"You're the doctor," Stiles moaned

"No Stiles, I'm a freaking vet!"

Stiles stood over Erin and Derek. "I think he's dead" Stiles stated

"He isn't dead, he's passed out"

"I got it, I got it" Scott shouted excitedly standing up with the bullet in his hand.

"Give it to me," Erin told Scott standing up. "Stiles try and wake him up." Erin tried getting the tip of the bullet off but it was too tight. Scott snatched it from her and bit the end off before he passed it back. She tapped the bullet on the table and got out the powder and used Derek's lighter to set it on fire.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles said before punching Derek in the face. It worked. Derek stood up as Erin scooped the ash in to her hand. He stood beside her and she pushed the ash into his wound. The young beta had begun to yell in pain and fell to the floor again.

They watched as he withered in pain then like magic, the wound and the veins disappeared- his arm was normal again. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Stiles summarized.

Derek sat up at the exact moment that Scott crossed the room. "Are you okay?"

"Expect for the agonizing pain," Derek retorted.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles remarked

Derek looked at him like he was about to kill him. "Ok, ok. Anyone care to explain?" Erin thought they had forgotten she was in the room.

"It's a long story," Scott began looking at Stiles, Stiles subtly shook his head but she saw it, clearly this was some big secret, "I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Oh, I get it," Erin began getting things to clean up the black stuff Derek had thrown up, "you need time to cook up a story with Stiles so you can lie to me."

"No," Scott protested, "I wasn't going to lie"

"Whatever bro, you know you've been acting weird for a while now. I'll just chalk it up to that," Scott began to talk but she spoke over him. "I'm tired and I need to clean this place up can you all just leave."

"Erin," Scott started knowing she was pissed off. "I promise I'll explain"

"Go home, Scott. I'm not in the mood for this"

"I can help tidy the place up…,"he started, but Erin held her hand up to quiet him.

"Please Scott, just go. Stiles take him home."

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked

"I'll get myself home," Derek assured Stiles whilst he put his shirt back on. Scott and Stiles left together and Derek followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>Erin pulled up outside her house; it had been a long night and she couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and sleep. She walked up to her door looking for the keys in her bag as she climbed the first two steps. Right before she was about to put the key in the lock, she jumped when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. "Shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Erin asked.<p>

"No," Derek answered in that serious tone that never appeared to leave his voice.

"Well, I apologize. We must have different meanings of the word heart attack," Erin assessed.

Derek stepped out of the shadows. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me. A guy you don't know and your brother's friend show up and ask you to chop off an arm; anyone else would have called the cops, so thanks"

Erin wasn't expecting a "thanks" so soon so she was completely off guard. Erin smiled, "You know I thought the same to myself. I think I'm slightly unhinged"

A smirk hung on his lips. "Who isn't nowadays?"

Erin nodded "true" and then there was a moment of silence. "So, was that all?"

"I want to explain the situation to you the truth, but it isn't simple."

Erin became defensive "Make it simple. Is Scott in trouble?"

"No," he answered before correcting himself. "Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Yes," He was silent again

"It's Derek, right?" He nodded. "Derek, I've had a hell of a day, even before you showed up on Death's door and are now miraculously perfectly fine. Either you tell me and stop talking in riddles or leave and let me get some sleep"

"I'll come here tomorrow at noon," Derek told her. "We'll explain together"

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but if I hear one thing I think is a lie," she pointed a warning finger at him.

He held his hands up as if surrendering. "I promise no lies. Just not sure how much you'll believe"

"Great another riddle. Night Derek," Erin unlocked the door and entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much to my beta Velvet Light who helped with grammar, spelling and added/corrected sentences/paragraphs to help make it flow better.

I need help writing some scenes if anyone is interested please PM me :) x


	2. Telling Erin

**Chapter 2 – Telling Erin**

"Bye Mom," Scott said through a mouthful of cereal. He scrunched up his face in protest as she kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Bye honey," Melissa McCall said as Erin entered the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. "I'm working 'til twelve. I'll be home late, so look after your brother"

Erin rolled her eyes. Scott was sixteen, he didn't need someone to look after him. "Sure, Mom. I'll be sure to keep the firearms and sharp things away from him, too."

"Funny," Melissa commented dryly before kissing her cheek as well.

Erin watched Scott eat his cereal and waited to hear the sound of the door closing before talking to him. "Get dressed," Erin ordered.

Scott nearly choked on his breakfast. Milk slipped from his mouth and rolled down his chin.

"What? Why? Stiles is coming over in like ten minutes. We're going to hang out."

"Cancel your plans, baby brother," she said mockingly. She loved being the older sibling.

"Derek's coming over and you're going to explain just what the hell happened last night"

"You can't just...," Scott began.

"His idea!" Erin interrupted him with a somewhat smug smirk playing on her lips. "He was waiting for me on the porch last night-which was kind of creepy-, but told me he would come over at noon so you could explain together."

"Ahoy there," Stiles voice rang through the house. Stiles entered the kitchen whilst Scott was still starring at Erin. "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"Derek's invited himself over to explain everything to Erin"

"Explain what?"

"Stiles you're cute, but you can't pull off dumb," Erin told him

"You think I'm cute?" Stiles inquired sliding across the floor towards Erin.

"Would you focus?" Scott told him, getting up from the seat and dumping his empty bowl into the sink water.

Erin joined her brother by the sink and started to clean the bowl. "What's the problem?" she asked, noting his expression.

"Nothing's the problem. I just, it's just that…," he stammered.

"Quit stalling and go get dressed"

* * *

><p>Scott was nervous about this whole thing. He wasn't sure what game Derek was playing, but he didn't for one second think he would tell Erin the truth. Scott didn't want to lie to Erin but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth either. He wished Derek had told him before he arrived what he was planning on telling her.<p>

"What is Derek doing?" Stiles asked and sat on Scott's bed whilst Scott brushed his teeth in his bathroom. "There's no way he's going to tell her the truth"

"I don't know," Scott replied, rinsing his mouth.

"Maybe he's going to kill her," Stiles speculated. "Maybe she's too much of a liability"

"Stiles."

"What? He is a werewolf after all." Scott didn't get a chance to reply because there was a knock on the door and rushed down the stairs in time to see Erin answer the door and let Derek in.

* * *

><p>Erin rounded the area where the boys were sitting and offered each of them a drink. Derek had declined and Stiles and Scott had asked for a soda each. Erin thought they were stalling as long as possible.<p>

After fetching Stiles and Scott their sodas, Erin stood near the countertop and leaned against the surface. Derek stood near the door, his arms folded over his chest. Erin shifted her weight from one foot to the other feeling uncomfortable. She felt as though he liked the idea of her not having an exit. Scott and Stiles sat opposite one another at the table. Erin joined them and sat at the table. Stiles the goof ball he was, slurped his drink loudly.

Breaking the awkward silence was left to Erin. The girl laughed loudly. "So no one is willing to start?"

"I don't know where to start," Scott explained to her. "I don't know what I'm allowed to tell you," he said while he looked at Derek.

Derek nodded. "The entire truth."

"Oh for God's sake!" she exclaimed, climbing to her feet. Her frustration was starting to show as she looked at the boys. "Can someone please just spell this out to me? I have to be at work in an hour!"

"We're werewolves," Derek announced like he was telling her it was raining outside. "Me and Scott," he clarified.

Erin looked at the tall, dark haired man standing in the door way with his strong arms folded across his chest. He was looking like he was the poster boy for being healthy after being so close to death only hours before or maybe he wasn't that healthy. Well, not mentally anyway. She laughed. "And Stiles is a vampire, right?"

"It's the truth," Scott told her. His sister took notice of the relieved persona he was giving off. He seemed so at ease with himself now. "I was bitten about six weeks ago, and now I'm a werewolf"

He received another laugh from Erin. "Are we talking _American Werewolf in London _werewolf or Jacob from _Twilight_ werewolf?"

"You're so embarrassing him right now," Stiles told her

"Look, if you didn't want to tell me then fine. I didn't expect you guys to come up with something as ridiculous as this-," she said until Stiles cut her off.

"Think about it, Erin. Scott is asthmatic. He couldn't walk ten steps without needing his inhaler. When was the last time you saw him use it?" Stiles pointed out to her and watched as the realization washed over her "You saw him at the lacrosse game. You said it yourself, he was like an animal. Well, you got it right."

Everyone stayed silent whilst they watched Erin's face change from anger at being kept in the dark. Confusion took over her expression as she considered what they were telling her. Then, finally, realization that what Stiles had said was the truth. However, fear registered last. Her brother was a werewolf.

"Did you bite him?" Erin asked looking at Derek accusingly. The anger had returned. Werewolf or not, she would protect her brother.

"Not me. It was another werewolf-the Alpha," Derek explained to Erin. "I've been trying to help him, but he doesn't listen."

"I wouldn't call it helping," Stiles disagreed.

"He's alive isn't he?" Derek growled at Stiles. His patience for Scott's friend was wearing thin.

"There's more." Scott interrupted Stiles and Derek's budding argument. Erin shot her head around to look at Scott. "There are werewolf hunters and Allison's dad is one."

"I've been telling him to stay away from her, but like I said; he won't listen."

Erin chuckled at the typical teenage love. Tell them not to do something and they want to do it more. A second silence settled over the group as each of them became alone with their thoughts. "So what does being a werewolf mean?"

Derek spoke up first. "We have super hearing, strength, ability to heal like you saw last night, agility, and super speed."

"Howling at the moon?" Erin joked

"We don't need a full moon to turn. Although a full moon intensifies everything, unless you learn to control it."

"Turn?"

"Claws, teeth, fur," Stiles told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Try to keep up"

Erin ignored Stiles' comment. "So why Scott? What does this Alpha want with him?"

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly. "All I do know is he wants Scott in his pack and I don't think there's much he won't do to get him"

"Meaning?" Erin prodded.

"Killing anyone who stands in his way." That made Erin stiffen in her spot.

"How do we stop that from happening?" Stiles asked " 'Cause I kind of like being alive and all."

Derek shrugged his shoulders, not answering the question at hand. Erin threw up her hands. "Great. Two werewolves and no plan."

"Scott needs to stay away from Allison," Derek prompted once more.

"No," Scott spat, standing up and crossing the room. Scott walked towards Derek, forcing Erin to stand in his way to calm him down. "Why can't you just leave us alone? We helped you last night! We saved your life! Just leave us alone. If you don't then I'm going to go to Allison's dad and tell him everything."

Derek's face turned stern as his eyes hardened. "So you're going to trust them?" Derek asked him. "You think they can help you? You think they won't kill you when they find out what you are?"

"Why shouldn't I trust them?" Scott asked, avoiding the second question.

"Scott, you said it yourself. They're werewolf hunters. They're not going to let one date their daughter!" Erin reminded him.

"They're a lot nicer than he is!" Scott said, gesturing to Derek.

"Yeah, I can show you how nice they are" Derek announced.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Come with me."

Scott turned to look at Stiles, who shrugged. He didn't know how to answer so Scott looked at his sister and she nodded. "Give him a chance at least."

"Are you coming?" Scott asked her.

"I can't, bro. I got to go to work."

* * *

><p>Erin stood outside the animal shelter waiting for Scott to pick her up. He had borrowed her car to go and see Allison on the condition he picked Erin up from work at eleven. It was 11:20 and there was no sign of Scott. She had tried calling his cell phone four times and each time it had gone straight to his voicemail. The fourth time she left a message: "Scott, I swear to God if you are not here in ten minutes you will NEVER borrow my car again! I'm freezing my ass off out here, get you're...," she stopped mid sentence after seeing a car pull in to the otherwise empty car parking lot. Derek rolled down the window to show her it was him.<p>

Erin took a deep breath before opening the passenger side of the car. She plastered on her most sincere smile and got into the car. "Thanks." Derek didn't reply as he reversed the car and began to drive. Erin was unsure of Derek. She didn't know whether she trusted him or not. "You know... you just showing up like this is starting to get a little creepy."

"I need your help," was all he said.

"I thought as much," Erin sighed. "What now? Need a leg chopped off?"

Derek didn't laugh. "No," he said, tightly. Derek pulled over to the side of the road. He couldn't concentrate on keeping the car straight or drive them safely to somewhere familiar.

"What did you show Scott today?" Erin enquired, she hadn't had chance to speak with Scott since leaving for work.

Erin watched as Derek starred in to space, debating what to tell her. "My Uncle," he began. "He's in Beacon Hill's Long Term Care Facility. Six years ago, while I was at school, there was a fire at my house. My entire family were killed. My uncle was the only survivor, if you can call what he is surviving."

"I'm sorry." Erin didn't know what else to say.

"It was Allison's family that started the fire. They went against their own rules, to only kill an adult and if they had absolute truth of what they were. There were 11 people in that house, some of them completely normal" Derek was silent and Erin didn't know what to say.

"Derek, I want to help, but you need to tell me what it is you want from me"

"I think I know a cure for Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Scott was bitten and turned. I was born this way, I'll always be what I am, but I've heard of a cure, I don't know if it's true."

"Riddles Derek," She reminded him in a sing-song voice.

"If we can find the Alpha and kill him, Scott will go back to normal."

Erin starred at Derek for a second, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not; "Derek, you're talking about killing someone- a person."

"Not a person. They're more animal than human now," Derek waited while Erin thought about it.

"Can we at least find out if it's true or not first?" When Derek didn't answer, she assumed he wasn't sure how to find that out. Erin sighed and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She was tired. "Let's figure out who it is first then we'll decide who or what we need to kill"

Derek nodded and started the car again. They drove in silence until they pulled up outside Erin's house. "I'm...sorry for bringing you into this," Derek told her.

"Thanks for the ride," Erin said simply then, exited the car.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Beta reader is Velvet Light :)


	3. Night School

**Chapter 3 – Night School**

Erin stood in Derek's kitchen, grasping the edge of the sink. She was holding onto the metal rim so tight that her knuckles turned white. It took all her concentration and control to keep her tears from falling out of her eyes, but her efforts were futile. Soon the clear drops of liquid fell from the corners and dripped down her face, into the sink. The only sound in the kitchen was the audible tapping of the tears against the sink base.

What had happened? She couldn't fit it all together; not yet anyway. Derek was lying in his bed upstairs, blood still leaving his injuries. It wasn't as bad as it had been but still bleeding. She was a vet not a doctor- there was a difference. A difference everyone seemed to have forgotten.

Unfortunately...Scott and Stiles were still at the school with that _thing_.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours before…<strong>

Erin was on a date for the first time since returning to Beacon Hills. The guy had brought in a cat to the shelter had asked her out and she accepted. She had felt her phone vibrate in her bag twice, but didn't excuse herself from the table until the third time it rang. Stiles' name flashed up on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"We're at the school! The Alpha is after us! It got Derek and we need your help!" Stiles told her quickly.

"Ok, ok calm down, what do you mean 'it got Derek'?"

"I mean, it attacked him. As in, blood pouring from his mouth and we're trapped inside!"

"Ok, I'm on my way, I'm on my way."

"Be careful, it's still out there," he warned her.

"Yeah I'll be careful," she promised before she hung up the phone.

She didn't even remember the excuse she gave to her date. She just remembers being afraid. Erin couldn't distract her mind from the boys. Scott and Stiles were still with that monster and Derek was seriously injured. Soon after she left the restaurant doors, she was in her car driving to the school.

The frantic phone call from Stiles had scared her and she didn't know what to expect when she got to the school. She had tried calling Scott and Stiles, illegally whilst driving, but neither of them had answered. What the hell was going on?

Pulling up at the school she saw Stiles' Jeep's bonnet broken and destroyed. Derek's car stood near it with its doors open and no sign of Derek or damage though. She put her hand on the door handle, but stopped herself; Stiles said Derek had been attacked. Whatever had attacked him could still be around.

Erin picked her cell phone up from the passenger seat to try Scott's phone again. Nothing. Straight to voicemail.

She tried Stiles once more and it rang three times before Stiles answered in a whisper. "Erin...Erin are you here?"

"I'm outside. What's happening? Where are you? Where's Derek?"

"He's near the front entrance, not far from the car, you have to help him."

"What? No, Stiles, I'm coming in."

"NO," he shouted. Stiles realised he shouldn't and lowered his voice. "No, help Derek, we can handle this."

"Stiles, there's a psychotic werewolf after you in a school. You can't handle this! Put Scott on the phone."

She heard the shuffle as the phone was passed along "Erin, get Derek out of here. He's hurt bad and we have a plan. We're going to trap this thing and finally find out who it is"

"Scott, no…you can't."

"Erin, please, we have to do this. Give us two hours. If you haven't heard from us, call Stiles' Dad." Erin began to protest, but Scott ended the call.

Tears filled Erin's eyes. _"No,"_ she told herself. "_Not the time to break down."_

She would rescue Derek then come back for her brother and Stiles.

Erin opened the trunk of her car to gather things she might need. There was a flash light and tranquilizer gun in the trunk of the car. Ever since learning of werewolves she had kept them in her car and she was so thankful for it now, even though she had no idea whether a tranquilizer gun would work on a werewolf or not. Only one way to find out...

Erin leaned against the car for a minute. She stood still, listening and looking around. Her cell phone began to ring and it made her jump. She fished it out of her pocket "Stiles?" she answered.

"It's trapped. Whatever you're going to do it, do it now. Get Derek and get out of here!" He hung up before she could say a word.

'_Now or never,'_ she told herself. She ran to the top of the stairs and turned her flash light on. It took her seconds to locate Derek. He was lying in the grass on his stomach, appearing to be unconscious.

"Derek!" She ran to him and knelt beside him, putting down the flashlight and putting the gun in her pocket. "Derek," she said again, shaking him slightly. A small groan escaped him which sounded good to hear. She released a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. She accessed the damage, deep wounds on his back, and a deep cut to his head. "Why aren't you healing?"

He groaned and spoke softly. "Werewolf." That one word summarised everything.

"Derek, I don't know what to do here. What do I do?" Derek didn't reply he had lost consciousness, the loss of blood taking its toll. "Shit, Derek, please!" She began to panic.

"This is going to hurt." She had no idea why she was talking to him. He couldn't hear her. Erin put his arm across her shoulder and struggled to lift him but managed to get him up. His anterior looked far worse than his posterior region. Blood was stained everywhere possible.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she realised she had left the flashlight in the grass. She stopped, had an internal debate whether to go back for it or not. Then Derek groaned again as if breaking her decision. "If I die saving you, I'll kill you," she told him lightly and struggled down the stairs with him.

Derek's car was closer than her car so she placed him in the passenger seat. After she closed the door, loud crashes come from in the school. She paused before getting in to the driver's seat. "Erin, please," Derek said breathlessly.

Erin looked in at him. He was so pale and looked like he was in a lot of pain. "I've got a kit in my car. I'll just be a second." She put the key in the ignition and started the car before she ran to her car and went to the trunk. As she closed the trunk, Derek called her name loudly. She looked up at the school. The Alpha stood at the top of the stairs watching her with its animalistic red eyes. She felt her heart stop in her chest.

There was a bigger distance between the Alpha and Derek's car than her and Derek's car. "Get away from here, Erin. RUN!" Derek commanded.

"I'm not going to leave you, Derek!" Erin shouted back. She ran towards Derek's car, pushing herself to go faster and faster. As soon as she got in and slammed the door shut, the Alpha hit the side of the vehicle from having skidded to a stop. Erin slammed her foot against the gas pedal and sped away from the site, not looking back at the Alpha.

* * *

><p>Erin managed to get Derek out of the car and he was conscious and strong enough to walk aided to his bed. However, he collapsed unconscious on the bed as soon as his head hit the pillow. The walk from car to bed had exceeded the little energy he had.<p>

Erin stood catching her breath as she watched his chest rise and fall. He was breathing but it was laboured. She took her phone from her pocket and held her finger over the call button, what if she called Stiles and they were hiding? What if she gave them away? What if they were already dead? She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Taking care of Derek would keep her mind off of things. It would keep her mind off Scott and Stiles.

Erin wanted to find a weapon for protection. Derek surely had to have something in his house. She wasn't sure if the Alpha had followed them or not, but she would feel better when she had a weapon, a gun, a knife, a bat- anything. She remembered the tranquilizer gun was in her pocket suddenly. She put her hand on it to make sure it was still there but then Derek began to scream in agony. When Erin turned to look at him, she gaped in horror at the sight of smoke rising from the wounds on his back and the idea of a weapon disappeared.

She rushed to Derek's side not knowing what to do. She noticed his hands weren't hands anymore. She placed a hand on his back and he roared again. Erin turned his face to look at her. His eyes and his mouth were shifting right before her. The sight shocked her, making her jump back. Erin quickly pulled out the tranquilizer gun and shot him twice.

* * *

><p>"I'm okay," Scott told his sister on the phone. "Stiles' Dad is here and we're all okay. How's Derek?"<p>

Erin sighed in relief. "I don't know, Scott. I cleaned the wounds and did everything I could for him. I think he started to heal himself, but I can't be a hundred percent sure." She left out the part where she shot him with a tranquilizer gun. There was a time and place for those kinds of things.

"We told the Sheriff that I borrowed your car. You and Derek aren't apart of this."

"I'm supposed to be the one watching out for you and you end up watching out for me," she commented with a smile. "Thanks, bro. I love you. Oh, make sure to swing by and pick me up. I'll leave as soon as I know that Derek is okay."

"Love you too, sis. Thanks for everything," Scott said before he hung up the phone.

_**Memory – 2 days before…**_

_Erin_ _stood in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee. What was she doing? She should have been chucking the scum bag out on his ass; not making him coffee. She sighed and carried the coffee to the lounge. "Here." She handed Adam his mug. Adam was her ex boyfriend, the reason she had come home to Beacon Hills._

"_Thanks babe," he smiled. She wanted to smack the smile from his face._

"_Adam, what do you want?" she asked, sitting on the couch_

"_I want a second chance and by the looks of things you need one, too," he assessed, looking around the room._

_"Excuse me?" she asked raising her eyebrows, daring him to say it again._

"_Don't get me wrong; this town is cute and all, but what are you going to do? Be a vet in this small town? Marry some skinny guy who pumps gas for a living, really? Erin you deserve better than that."_

"_And what, a cheating scum bag like you is better than that? Really Adam, if this is your big plan to get me back you're going the wrong way about it," Erin told him, taking her untouched coffee to the kitchen._

_He spoke as he followed her. "I miss you and you need to get out of this town. You said it yourself and I'm your ticket out of here."_

_Erin_ _laughed. "How do you know I haven't already met my ticket out of here?" She did air quotes as she said ticket. "Someone with potential, a great job, and amazing prospects."_

_"Well... have you?" It wasn't a question-more of a sceptical laugh. At that precise moment, Derek entered the house by the back door in a pair of shorts and running shoes, sweating like he had been running._

"_Hey honey," Derek said while walking directly to Erin as if he hadn't noticed Adam. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. "Sorry I got carried away on my run. I did five miles instead of three," he told her coming out of the kiss._

_Erin_ _grinned. She couldn't help it. She loved Derek for what he was doing and wanted to jump on him and kiss him again. "It's fine. I was going to order in anyway." She played along with Derek. "Er...honey, this is Adam. Adam this is Derek."_

"_Sorry, didn't see you there." Derek offered his hand and Erin watched Adam wince slightly as Derek squeezed a little too hard. "Is this THE Adam?" Derek turned to ask Erin._

"_The one and only," Erin smiled at him trying her hardest not to laugh aloud as she noticed Adam take in Derek's physique. He was definitely not skinny._

"_I got to say," Derek said taking Erin in his arms again. Erin placed her arms around his neck and didn't care he was covering her in his sweat. "Thank you. Had you not been such a douche bag, I wouldn't have this wonderful girl. My careers just taking off, girl of my dreams, what more could a guy ask for?"_

_Adam stuttered. "Well…I…er…I guess…"_

_"I think you should leave," Erin told him rather than suggested._

"_Yeah I guess." Adam's eyes didn't leave Derek's._

_Erin_ _showed him to the door. "Get the picture now?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "I don't need nor want you Adam so, stay away from me." She closed the door and returned to the kitchen. "I owe you big time" she smiled at him. "You here for Scott?"_

"_Yeah," Derek told her. "Thought we could do some training."_

"_He's out with Stiles somewhere. Did you crack his bones when you shook his hand?" she asked pouring Derek a glass of orange juice._

"_A little," Derek laughed accepting the glass. "Hope the kiss wasn't a bit…"_

_Erin_ _interrupted. "It was fine, don't worry about it. It's what he needed to see"_

"_I'm guessing he's the reason you came back to Beacon Hills?"_

_She sighed and offered Derek a seat at the table, "Ah I guess you heard most of the conversation, super hearing and all that," Derek nodded. She explained her and Adam had met whilst in veterinary school, fell in love, and moved in together when they had both finished school. Adam had proposed and the weekend she was to bring Adam home to meet her mother and Scott, she had finished work early to come home to find Adam sleeping with one of her friends. "I packed my things and came home. I was too embarrassed and humiliated to stay, face our friends, and I never told Mom and Scott we were engaged. Then he shows up here like I NEED him."_

"_His loss," Derek told her. It was almost robotic like he had heard it said before and just copied it. It was sweet yet awkward._

_She smiled. "I gotta get ready for work. I'll tell Scott you stopped by." She stood up and took his empty glass to the sink then turned to find him gone._

Erin fingers grasped the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning white. She took a deep breath and then couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Everything taking its toll on her, the tears fell and made an audible splash as they hit the sink in the otherwise quiet kitchen.

"Erin," she jumped and turned to see Derek leaning against the door frame watching her.

"Damn it, Derek! How many times are you going to do that?" Erin held a hand to her heart and waited for it to return to its normal rhythm. She should have expected it he was good at sneaking up on her.

"Sorry I scared you." The small smile on his face told her he wasn't sorry at all. He found it amusing. "Are you ok?" he asked pointing towards her tears

"Yeah," she said smiling lightly and wiping the tears away. "Everything just got a little too real tonight." Derek nodded. "Sit down before you fall down," she told him, walking towards him and helping him in to a chair. "Lean forward." He obeyed before she pulled up his shirt to check his wounds. "Its healing."

Derek smiled. "You saved my life."

"Again," she added for him.

"Yeah," he smiled up at her "Guess we're even after the Adam thing."

"Maybe not completely," she winced slightly. "I kind of knocked you out." He raised his eyebrows encouraging her to continue. "You let out this almighty roar, well not a roar, scream of pain more like and you started to change."

"Did I hurt you?" His face lost its entire colour as the thought occurred.

"No, no," she assured him, "but I thought you were going to so I shot you, twice, with this." She placed the gun on the table.

Derek looked at it then looked at her "Twice?"

"Well it takes one of these to put a large horse down; I wanted to be sure." Derek nodded as if he understood. "Let me see." She motioned for him to stand up which he obliged and she lifted his shirt again to find the point of entry of the darts. She ran her finger over the two small wounds that were already disappearing. "Good as new...almost."

"I'm sorry," Derek said moving away from her and pulling his shirt down.

"Its fine," Erin told him. "You didn't…"

"But I could have," he spat at her.

"Derek, please," she stepped towards him and he stepped away.

"I think you should leave."

"Ok, I can take a hint. Erm…I don't know what kind of effect the tranquilizer will have on you so maybe you should get some rest," she told him. "Super human or not you need to rest, get your strength back, take a shower and chuck that shirt away." She pointed to the blood stains then stepped around him and out of the kitchen.


	4. Full Moon

**Chapter 4 - Full Moon**

"Erin would you come in here," Stiles bellowed throughout the house. Erin was in the kitchen and heard him as if he was standing beside her. Erin climbed up the stairs and knocked on Scott's door, but didn't enter until Stiles told her to do so.

"You hollered, Master?" Erin curtsied before him.

"Master," Stiles said amusingly and gave her a wink. "I like it." He shook his head, trying to remember why he had called her upstairs. "Would you tell your brother to get a grip?"

Erin looked at Scott who was still lying in bed at 12:47pm; he was not handling the break up with Alison too well. "Come on dude, he's right." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Get up, go out, and take your mind off it."

"I don't want to take my mind off it," Scott said.

"This isn't healthy."

Scott sat up in his bed, but made no attempt to get out of it. "You love this don't you?" Scott spat at his sister "This is exactly what you and Derek wanted."

"No, Scott. I don't like seeing you like this," Erin furrowed her brows at Scott's bizarre behaviour. This wasn't like Scott. "I don't like seeing you hurting, but I'd rather you have a broken heart than a broken neck!"

"What would you know about relationships? Your last boyfriend cheated on you!" Erin looked confused. How did Scott know that? She didn't need to ask him about it. He answered her unasked question. "I've heard you on the phone and you're practically in love with a guy you barely even know."

"Scott, you're…"

"On second thought," Scott said, jumping out of his bed. "I will go out." He slammed the door to his bathroom.

Erin turned to look at Stiles. He held his hands up as if she were holding a gun to his chest. "I don't know. Full moon maybe?"

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Erin stood up and spoke knowing Scott could hear her. "I know he loves Allison, but there are going to be other girls. You two may not be the 'popular' guys right now, but I promise you and Scott will marry some pretty, amazing women and that Jackson guy will end up in jail or dead!"

Stiles reminded her. "We've still got our deal."

"As always," Erin smiled. When Stiles had turned fifteen, he had made Erin promise (and sign a contract, written on a napkin) that if by the time she were thirty- if she were not married-she was to marry Stiles.

* * *

><p>Erin knocked on Derek's door and waited for a response, however; she didn't expect one. It had been five days since the school incident and Derek practically threw her out of his house after she had saved his life again. The door didn't open even after the third time she knocked; no one had seen or heard from Derek.<p>

"Screw this" she tried the door handle and it opened. _Guess you don't need to worry about security if you're a werewolf_, she thought to herself.

"Derek," she called, but again expected no reply. "Derek, if you're in here please answer me…" Erin walked further into the house and closed the door. She didn't want to go snooping around so she closed the door and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess if you are in here you can hear me wherever you are so here goes. It's the full moon tonight, which you know I guess," she paused, not sure if she wanted to admit this. "I'm scared Derek. I have no idea what's going to happen. How I'm going to stop Scott from hurting someone like the Alpha wants? Scott needs help, he needs _your_ help. We all do. I don't want to have to shoot my brother with tranquilizer!"

She sighed loudly. The last thing she wanted was for Derek to see her get all choked up. "If you can hear me then, please come to the house tonight and help me." She paused again "I guess what I'm trying to say is I need you, Derek."

She put her hand on the door handle, glancing around the house again for movement. The last thing she said was a quiet "I need you".

* * *

><p>"Please let me out," Scott pleaded from his room. Stiles and Erin were trying to ignore him. Stiles had handcuffed him to the radiator after successfully pushing his doubts aside. "It's the full moon, I swear," Scott assured them. "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Come on, you know me."<p>

Erin and Stiles sat next to one another in the hallway "I can't take this," Erin whispered. Stiles had already told Erin about Scott making out with Lydia when he should have been asking her if she liked Stiles. Erin had let Stiles giving Scott water in a dog bowl slide for the simple fact she knew Stiles was obsessed with Lydia but she told him he was allowed to do no more.

"Just let me out," Scott begged them.

"We can't," Stiles said softly. "We don't have a choice." Stiles was talking to Scott, but his focus was on Erin. Carefully, he took her hand. "We're not letting him out. Did you try Derek again?"

"Yes, Stiles. I tried Derek every day for the last 5 days. He either skipped town or is avoiding us."

"Why is he avoiding you?"

"He's not avoiding me!" She exclaimed. "He's avoiding us!"

"Well, you saw him last...and you're the one who spends all your time with him," Stiles inquired.

"We do not spend all our time together!"

"Oh come on, yes you do. He picks you up from work. You even run together."

"He's the only person I can talk to about all of this." Stiles pointed to himself "I mean, only adult I can talk to!"

"I just don't get it, what happened after the Alpha thing?"

"We've been over this! I told him what had happened, he got a bit freaked when I told him he had started to change and he threw me out."

Stiles growled in anger and annoyance. "The one time we need him and he's not here."

"We'll get through this. We just gotta not listen to it," Erin told him, referring to Scott's protests.

"So...you said I was cute," Scott said, changing the subject.

Erin laughed. "Yes, Stiles. You're cute, but so are puppies"

"And werewolves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Erin. Scott and I have both noticed before the night at the school you and Derek were getting close. Did he confess his undying love for you and you turned him down?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Erin slapped Stiles on the arm.

"Ow," Stiles complained as Scott began to panic in the other room. Erin went to stand up, but Stiles put his hand on her arm and made her sit down again.

Scott began to scream and Stiles put his hands over his ears and Erin copied him. Erin began to cry and Stiles put his arms around her and held her closer to him. "It's ok, it's ok. It will be over soon," he whispered soothingly to her.

Silence.

"Scott?" Stiles called. "Are you okay?"

No reply.

"Scott?" Erin asked. They stood up quickly and went into the room. The handcuffs lay on the floor. Blood stained the floor beside them, but no Scott.

Stiles stated the obvious. "Holy crap, he got out."

"Shit." Erin began to cry harder

"I'll go after him," Stiles told her. "Stay here in case he comes to his senses and comes back."

After he finished speaking, he rushed out of the room to begin his search for his best friend.

* * *

><p>Erin paced up and down in Scott's room in front of the window. She had cleared away the handcuffs and cleaned up the blood. Stiles had called to ask her where she thought Scott would go and the only thing she could think of was Alison. If Stiles found Alison, she was sure Scott wouldn't be far.<p>

"Erin," a familiar voice called her name. She raced out of the room to find Derek helping Scott walk. Derek assisted Scott to sit on his bed.

"Thank God! Are you okay?" Erin began to check Scott over for injuries.

"Wait," Scott told Derek as he began to walk out of the door. He stopped and slowly turned around.

"I can't do this. I can't be this and be around Alison," Scott began Erin moved to sit on the bed beside him. "I need you to tell me the truth: is there a cure?"

Erin looked at Derek who looked at her. They had agreed not to tell Scott. Not unless he asked. "For someone who was bitten, I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true or not," Derek told him shaking his head.

"Well, what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek didn't even try to sugar coat it for Scott.

Scott looked like he had been shot down. "Kill the Alpha?" Derek nodded.

"How? We don't even know who it is!"

Derek stepped closer to the bed and spoke directly to Scott. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

* * *

><p>Erin closed Scott's door as she left him to sleep. Derek walked down the hall and down the stairs. Erin followed quickly behind him. "Derek, wait, please" she said as he opened the front door.<p>

He stopped but didn't turn around, Erin stood at the bottom of the stairs, and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what I did that day," she paused to catch her breath. "Please Derek, I can't do this on my own and neither can you." Derek turned to look at her but didn't speak. She walked closer to him. "You need us too whether you admit it or not. You've been in this on your own for a long time and its time you let us help"

"It's dangerous. You shouldn't be involved"

"I already am involved. I don't want anything to happen to Scott or you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to either of you. I know you don't trust me and that's fine because I can't honestly say I wouldn't give you up if it meant helping Scott but we're all each other's got." Erin stepped closer to him again. "Please stay. Watch Scott and I promise no more Twilight related questions." Erin watched as Derek registered all she said. She watched as his lips twitched, trying not to smile. Erin reached around him and closed the door.

"For the record," he said and began walking towards the stairs. "You shot me twice."

She knew he had heard her when she had gone to his house. Erin picked up the phone and called Stiles. Stiles said he would be right over and he made a quick joke before she hung up the phone. She waited for him to arrive then went to bed.

* * *

><p>Erin lay in bed thinking of Derek in the next room, wondering if he was thinking of her. She had missed him, thinking about it she realised how much time they spent together. She couldn't count the amount of times he had shown up at her work with food and spent the evening with her whilst she worked late, they had bumped in to one another whilst running and then every day since they had run together, without arranging it they would meet up in the same place every day and jog together, sometimes talking, other times just running. Then there was the kiss they shared when Erin's ex had shown up, she licked her lips remembering the tingling feeling his kiss had left. She hadn't seen him since he had practically kicked her out of his house and now he was asleep in the next room...she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Would really appreciated some reviews. What am I doing well? What could be improved on?

As always thank you to my beta - Velvet Light :)


	5. Breakfast

**Chapter 5 - Breakfast**

Erin sat in the kitchen hugging a warm mug of coffee. She hadn't slept much the night before. Derek and Stiles were in Scott's room sleeping and making sure he didn't leave the house. She tried listening for Scott while her thoughts were all about Derek. She heard someone descend the stairs and was surprised to see Derek enter the kitchen. She thought he would have left as soon as the sun rose; she wasn't displeased by his appearance though.

"Want some coffee?" She asked as he sat at the table.

"Thanks," he told her running his hands over his face. He managed a smile as his thanks when she put the mug on the table. She resumed her seat across the table and suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. She was positive that Derek could hear her heartbeat increase. "Can I ask you something?"

Erin nodded. "Shoot, but not literally." She laughed.

Derek joined her momentarily then got serious "Do I scare you...Erin?" Erin looked confused; the type of confused like she had just been asked the meaning of life. Her expression prompted him to elaborate. "Whenever I'm around you, your heart rate increases, a lot, like you think I'm going to rip your throat out or something."

Erin smiled and began to blush. He really had no idea. "Erm...well." Erin cleared her throat unnecessarily, hoping to buy her some time. "Err, it's because, it's not because you scare me," she started off slowly. _Oh God, don't make a complete fool of yourself! Laugh it off. _"Ok maybe a little, but only because you're a werewolf and all." She smiled at him and unfortunately for her, Derek didn't. "You don't scare me, it's actually the opposite."

It was Derek's turn to look confused. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped and shot his head to look at the front door. "Your Mom's here," he told Erin quickly. He made no move to leave and Erin figured he knew her mother would have seen his car in the drive so there was no point in leaving.

"Erin, whose car…," Melissa began walking in to the kitchen, but stopped as soon as she saw Derek, who stood up to greet her. She was so clearly taken aback by the handsome stranger. "Hi there."

Derek offered his hand to her as Scott and Stiles entered the kitchen. "I'm Derek."

Melissa shook Derek's hand with a curious smile on her lips. "Melissa."

"I'm a friend of Erin," Derek informed her

"Oh it's a bit early to have friends over isn't it?" Melissa asked placing her bag on the counter top.

"He spent the night," Scott told his mother whilst he made himself some cereal. Erin shot a look at Scott who smirked; he knew exactly what conclusion his mother would draw and knew she was likely to embarrass Erin, as mothers did.

Melissa's smile grew and Erin thought had Melissa been standing closer to her she would have high five-d her daughter. "Well would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asked.

Erin quickly stood up and stood beside Derek. "No, he has to get to work," she lied, not wanting her mom to have chance to embarrass her.

"There's always time for breakfast," Derek smiled. He was secretly enjoying seeing Erin squirm.

Melissa made Stiles, Scott, and Derek sit at the table so they wouldn't be in the way for her and Erin to cook. The seating arrangement meant they could stand at the other end of the kitchen and she could get all the sordid details from her daughter. "He's gorgeous," Melissa told her daughter as she collected the eggs and bacon from the fridge. Erin kept quiet. She knew her mother thought Derek and Scott couldn't hear but she was wrong. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" Melissa expected a response

"Yeah, Mom," Erin told her as she placed the bread in the toaster. Erin felt the blush rush up from her neck and flush her face a very crimson colour.

Derek approached them and asked if there was anything he could do. Melissa was grateful for an extra hand in the kitchen. She told him to place the orange and apple juice on the table with the glasses and gave him instructions as to where everything was. "So how did you two meet?" Stiles asked from the table as Derek set down the glasses.

"Work," Erin answered quickly-it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm so happy to see you with someone."

"It's not exactly like that. We're friends." Erin tried to tell her as Derek came back to the fridge behind them to get the juice.

"Come on," Derek began smiling- it was an amused smirk. Melissa mistook it for one of love almost. "I'd like to think it's a bit more than that." He put an arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead; there went her heartbeat again. Melissa stopped and starred at Derek who smirked all the way back to the table.

After breakfast, Melissa announced she was going to bed. She had had a long night shift and was expected back there at 8pm that night so needed her rest. "It was lovely to meet you," Melissa told Derek as he helped her carry the dirty dishes to the sink."

"You too, Ms. McCall."

"Please call me Melissa." Derek smiled and nodded "Right, well its way past my bed time."

"I'll just grab my jacket from upstairs so I don't make any noise whilst you're asleep," Derek informed her before leaving the kitchen.

As soon as Melissa heard his footsteps on the stairs she was at Erin's side, who had begun to load the dishwasher "He's wonderful," Melissa smiled. "A real gentleman. Don't let this one get away"

Erin smiled. "I won't Mom." '_Cause as soon as your in bed I'm going to bury him in the garden! _She thought but didn't say walking with her mother to the bottom of the stairs. "Good night Mom." She kissed her cheek as Derek descended the stairs.

"Well walk him out," Melissa commanded her daughter before walking up stairs.

"I will in one second," Erin told her as she heard Scott and Stiles burst in to fits of laughter in the kitchen. Erin would walk him to his car, but she wanted to talk to him about where he had found Scott the previous night, but before that she first had to kill Scott and Stiles.

Erin entered the kitchen with Derek behind her he leant on the door frame and watched as she walked directly to Scott and Stiles, who were sitting at the table, and she slapped them both square on the head at the same time. Derek laughed because she hadn't done it lightly.

"What was that for?" Scott asked.

"He spent the night," Erin told him. "How did you two meet! Really? Like you didn't know it would send her in to 'I must marry off my daughter before it's too late' mode."

"What about him?" Stiles asked pointing at Derek. "He kissed you; he didn't play it down either."

"I shot him," Erin began.

"Twice," Derek interrupted holding up two fingers .

"Dude, you gotta get over that!" Erin laughed.

* * *

><p>Derek leant on the bonnet of his car and Erin stood a foot in front of him. "Is my mom watching?" Erin asked, her back was to the house, but Derek could see every window. "Top right window"<p>

Derek took a quick look and he could see Melissa standing in her window watching them. He smiled. "Yep."

Erin laughed and looked at her feet. "She's so embarrassing!"

"Why?" Derek asked standing up straight and walking to stand in front of her. "'Cause she's waiting for me to do this," Derek leant down and kissed Erin lightly on the lips. He listened as her heart rate increased and he realised what she meant when he did the opposite of scaring her.

He really had to stop kissing her; she swore it was going to make her heart stop. Erin cleared her throat unnecessarily. "I wanted to ask you…," she didn't finish her sentence because Derek placed a finger under her chin and guided her face to his. This time, he was watching her eyes to see if she had any objection to what he was doing. He had kissed her three times now and hadn't once noticed if she had wanted to kiss him or not. Her lips brushed his and then she stood on her tippy toes and laced her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair. Derek teased her mouth open with his tongue and she allowed him to enter.

* * *

><p>AN - Big thanks to Velvet Light who has been a beta, and an inspiration :)


	6. Derek & Erin

**Chapter 6 – Derek & Erin**

Erin stood looking in the mirror at the little black dress and heels she was wearing. She couldn't ask her brother or mother for their opinion as they were both out. She was going on a date with a doctor her mother had set her up with. She had no idea where they were going; however, he had told her a dress wouldn't be out of place.

She walked closer to the mirror and assessed her make up. Perfect. She found herself wondering what Derek would think. He had only ever seen her in her work uniform or casual clothes. She shook her head and told herself she was wrong thinking of Derek before going on a date with another man. She had no more time to think when she heard someone knock on the door.

Erin opened the door with a smile on her face expecting to see Dr. Manderson, but her smile faltered when she saw Derek standing before her. "Hey," he told her frowning. Derek found himself looking at her from head to toe. "Wow. You look..." Erin smiled at his clear loss of words. "Wow."

Erin laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you going on a date?" Derek asked, his tone accusatory.

"Is it such a shock that someone would ask me out?" She asked defensively.

"No, no, it's just...I thought we..." Derek began but stopped realising he had never asked Erin on a real date. Sure they had spent a lot of time together but that didn't mean they were an item, he realised he was jealous and had no right to be. He shook the thought out of his head and tried not to look directly at her. "Who's the lucky guy?"

She felt guilty, even though she was doing nothing wrong. Derek hadn't spoken to her since he had stayed for breakfast and kissed her in the most incredible way outside of her house and now here he was making her feel guilty. "What do you need Derek?"

"Why do you think I need something?" Derek's brow furrowed.

"You didn't stop by for a chat, you always need something." Erin didn't mean to sound annoyed at that fact, but she didn't hide it very well.

"It doesn't matter, it can wait", he said angrily, turning his back on her and walking down the porch. He had come to take her out on a real date, but she had clearly moved on.

"Derek, wait!" Erin called after him. She really wanted to give him a piece of her mind. How dare he be angry with her? He had never asked her out, she was going to tell him how blind he was, how all he had to do was ask her on a date. He stopped, turning his body slightly in her direction- just enough to look at her. When his gaze met with hers, she lost her courage.

"Have a nice time." Derek told her, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

* * *

><p>Erin turned the key in the ignition for the third time and she got the same response. The engine ticked over, but didn't roar to life. She sighed loudly.<p>

Erin's date had gone well. He was a nice enough guy, but she didn't think she would see him again. There was no attraction there at all. He was a nice enough person-just maybe a little too old for Erin. Erin had spent the evening nodding and smiling in all the right places, but all the time wishing it was Derek sitting across from her.

It had been what seemed like hours. She had been trying relentlessly to get her car started, but it didn't start. Erin called Scott first. No answer. Next was her mother then, Stiles. Still no answer. She groaned, leaning her head on her steering wheel.

"Why me?" she muttered.

One option remained and she knew she would have to call him. She found the number in her contacts and pressed call. Her heart began to beat faster as she waited for him to pick up. He answered the call on the fourth ring.

"What's wrong? Date boring you?"

"Forget it," she said, before hanging up. She would walk home; it wasn't far, an hour maximum. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having to rescue her or she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Erin had been walking for twenty minutes and her feet were screaming in protest. Stilettos weren't made for walking when angry. The whole time she had been walking, she was replaying her conversations with Derek over in her head as she felt her phone constantly vibrating in her pocket. She had looked at it twice, seen it was Derek and ignored it.<p>

He had been angry with her for going on a date, she hadn't imagined it. She knew he knew how she felt about him and he used it to his advantage when it suited him, well she wasn't going to do it anymore.

She heard a car slowing down behind her on the sidewalk and any thoughts of Derek left her mind.

She didn't slow her pace or speed up, but she moved further away from the curb to make it less easy to grab her. The car slowed more and she thought whoever it was should have rolled down the window and asked for directions by now, unless they were trying to scare her.

She hurried her pace a little, her eyes searching in front of her for someone, anyone. The street was deserted, it was late, most houses were in darkness-she had no where to run.

She heard the window roll down and a familiar voice called her name. She stopped and turned to see Derek smiling smugly at her, knowing he had scared her, again. "Need a ride?" Erin scowled at him and her feet begged her to say yes; however, she didn't answer and just continued walking. "You're right, it's only 20 blocks. You'll manage." He drove beside her.

"Please just leave me alone, Derek" Erin told him softly. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Everything seemed to happen instantaneously. She heard the car wheels screech to a stop and Derek was in front of her all in the same second. She almost collided in to him.

"Get in the car," he told her. "Don't make me pick you up and put you in it." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to try such a thing. "Don't test me." Erin sighed and walked around him to the car.

* * *

><p>Erin sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car staring straight ahead whilst he drove. She was angry at him and she was sure he knew it.<p>

"Have I upset you?" Derek asked cautiously.

Erin laughed lightly. "Yeah you have!" Erin raised her voice. "You have breakfast with my mother. Kiss me in the most incredible way outside my house and then, pretend nothing happened! Ignore me for days and then, you show up on my door step for no reason then, get pissed at me for going on a date!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise kissing me was such a huge deal. It was fine for you when it was in front of your ex!"

"That's not my point!" Erin shouted as they pulled up outside her house.

"Then what is?" Derek asked shutting off the engine.

"You don't get it, do you?" Erin stated rather than asked. Derek sighed and looked out of his window. Erin shook her head. He was exhausting. "Make up your mind Derek, one way or the other 'cause I can't stay on this rollercoaster much longer." There was a long silent pause. "Goodnight, Derek." She got out of the car.

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

Erin had the house to herself. Scott was at Stiles' for the night and Melissa was working 'till 8am. She had just got herself in a comfy position on the sofa, popcorn in lap, DVD in the player ready to press play, a large glass of wine on the table beside her then someone knocked on the door. She groaned and had an internal debate about ignoring it, but knew who ever it was would know she was home. Her car was in the drive and the lights were on.

She put the popcorn on the table and answered the door to find Derek. He opened his mouth to speak and before a word came out Erin was on her tippy toes, a hand clasped on the back of his neck and one over his mouth. "Are Scott or Stiles or you or anyone dying or dead?" Derek tried to speak. "A simple nod will do." He shook his head no. "Is that likely to change in the next 24 hours?" Another shake of the head "Ok in a minute I'm going to remove my hand and you have two options: one, turn around and go home or two, you can come in watch a movie with me and not talk about anything wolf related or complain about my movie choice- in fact, no talking at all!" She slowly removed her hand.

"Got popcorn?"

Derek sat at one end of the couch and Erin on the other her feet curled under her, the popcorn in her lap. Derek was leaning over and helping himself from the bowl. "Oh come on," Derek groaned "This is like the fifth time this guy has taken his shirt off!"

Erin threw popcorn in his face. "No complaining about my movie choice. Remember? And no talking."

"You can't be serious though?" Derek asked. "What has that got to do with the story line?"

"Don't make me get the tranq gun!"

Derek laughed at her. "That how you treat all your guests?"

"No, just the annoying ones!" Erin told him, standing up to get more drinks.

Erin stood in the kitchen pouring more wine into the glasses and sighed, what was she doing? Derek was in her living room, acting like everything was okay, when it wasn't. _What happened to not being there for him when it suited him?_ She should have closed the door in his face the second she saw it was him not offer him popcorn and wine. She was such a push over.

"Erin." She jumped at the sound of her name, spilling wine on to the countertop.

"Damn it, Derek," Erin complained, quickly grabbing a paper towel to wipe up the mess. "You've got to stop doing that. My heart really will-" Derek's hand over hers stopped her mid sentence. She looked up at him as he leant down to kiss her, his lips claimed hers before she could protest. Erin wriggled free and took a step back from him. "What are you doing?"

"You said no talking." Derek crossed the distance between them and took her face in his hands.

"Stop!" Erin told him, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "I'm not doing this Derek-"

"I'm not Jacob Black, Erin" he told her softly, not releasing her face. She starred in to his eyes. "This isn't a fairy tale where everyone gets what they want and we run off into the sunset together"

"I know, I'm not asking for that."

"I just hope you realise what you're doing. What this means," he told her. He sighed and released her face crossing the room to sit at the table. Erin watched him as he struggled to find the words to tell her something. "I'm the reason my family is dead." He didn't look at her when he spoke. "I was dating a girl, Kate Argent, I didn't know who she was, what she was using me for,…what she was capable of until it was too late." Erin crossed the room and pulled a chair forward to sit in front of him, their knees touching. "I don't want that for you, Erin. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"I know what I'm doing, Derek. I'm already a part of all this, in more ways than one; what's one more way?" She entwined their fingers together.

Derek sighed heavily. "We must be crazy." He half smiled.

"Crazy is fine with me." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Erin woke the next morning blissfully happy. She looked at the clock to see it was 7:45am. She didn't want to move one inch, but she knew her Mom would be home soon and she would have to leave her happy bubble.<p>

Erin rolled over expecting to find Derek's warm body, but found an empty bed. Her happiness fizzled. What had she been expecting? Breakfast in bed? She couldn't have felt any more stupid. She was an idiot. Derek had used her. In one of the worst ways a man could use a woman. This was out of character for her. Normally, she wouldn't have just slept with anybody, but she assumed Derek was different. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Everything he had told her…was a lie.

She reluctantly got out of the bed, moving towards the shower like a ghost. Everything she did was done in a fluid motion, feeling animated. She turned on the hot water, sticking her hand into the spray of water. Once it was warm enough, she got into the shower and began to enjoy the only thing that would make her feel better besides sleep.

Erin changed into the comfiest thing she could find, which just so happened to be a pair of grey cotton sweatpants and a blue tank top. Right now all she needed to do was tidy the living room and then she could climb back into her safe bed. If her mother asked, she could tell her that she had a migraine.

Erin entered the kitchen and blinked twice, not believing what she saw. Derek was in the kitchen, preparing a cup of coffee for her. She kept in mind not to look lower than his face. _Why did he have to be shirtless? _She asked herself.

"Morning," he said, bringing a mug to his lips.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. Her mind racing. Everything was telling her that this was a vivid illusion, but her heart knew it wasn't. She had not expected to find him in the kitchen making coffee. She thought that the next time she saw him, she would be shouting about how he had used her.

Derek took in the look on her face. "You thought I'd left didn't you?" He realised. "I guess I deserve that."

Erin stuttered trying to think of a lie then thought better of it. "Yeah." She walked and stood in front of him.

"I thought I was clear to you last night," Derek said to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lured her in closer to him. "I'm not Jacob."

"I know you're not." Erin smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck lightly. "He's way better looking." She laughed and soon Derek joined in on her laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Look a handy review button, imagine that :)


	7. Kidnapped

**Chapter 7 – Kidnapped**

Erin cursed when the light before her changed to red causing her to reluctantly stop. She didn't need any more delay right now since she was late meeting her brother and Stiles. Knowing Stiles, he would surely guilt trip her into something for her lateness. Erin reached over to the passenger seat to get her cell phone from her bag to text them to tell them she was on her way.

She began typing out her text into the phone until her car was violently jerked forwarded.

"Great!" She yelled. She looked in her rear view mirror to see that a black van had hit her. Erin put her cell phone in her pocket and got out to access the damage.

A guy stepped out of the van and walked towards her. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened."

Erin couldn't be angry at the man. He looked genuinely shaken up by the whole thing. "It's fine. Just tell me you have insurance."

"I have some papers in the van," he told her nodding towards the van. She nodded and he walked back to the driver's door. Erin bent down to examine the damage done to her bumper. She would definitely need a new one. She heard the man approaching, apologising profusely

"Really, it's fine." Erin stood up from the ground and suddenly the man in front of her was holding the back of her head and placing a cloth over her mouth. Erin began to panic and immediately tried to push him away and tried to speak, which was her first mistake. She inhaled whatever chemical the cloth had been soaked in and she went dizzy. After she felt something pierce her neck everything went black. Her last thought was _Scott and Stiles are going to be worried_.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Scott stood outside the coffee shop in the mall. Stiles was accessing every face that entered the mall looking for Erin. He and Scott had raced home after school to tell her Stiles was taking Lydia to the winter formal and they needed Erin to help them pick out suits. Erin had just stepped out of the shower so she told them she would meet them at the mall in half an hour time so she could get dressed and dry her hair.<p>

"Where is she?" Stiles asked looking at yet another brunette enter the mall that wasn't Erin. "She said she'd be half an hour and it's been almost an hour"

"When has she ever let us down before?" Scott asked him. "She's probably stuck in traffic."

"She needs to hurry up," Stiles moaned. "I need to find the perfect suit."

Scott laughed. "Chill out, she'll be here," he assured him. "Let's get her a coffee ready"

* * *

><p>Erin tried opening her eyes and lifting her head, but it hurt and her eyes were heavy. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but knew she couldn't. She was in trouble. She remembered being in her car and waiting for the light to change when someone hit the back of her vehicle. She had got out to access the damage and then everything moved so fast she didn't trust that her memories were true.<p>

Three masked men rushed from the van that had hit her and grabbed her before she had chance to realise what was happening. They had thrown her in to the back of the van and then she felt a needle in her neck. She had woken up tied to a chair and felt like she had the worst hangover.

The first thing she registered was that she was cold; a strange chill coming from somewhere was giving her goose bumps. Her head hurt and she could taste her own blood. She figured she had either hit her mouth somewhere or someone had hit her, maybe trying to wake her. The second ting she registered was how thirsty she was. She felt like she would literally kill for a drink right now.

"Oh look who has finally woken up?" Erin had acknowledged the voice belonging to a female, but her vision was too faltered to recognize a face.

Erin slowly raised her head and saw she was in some kind of abandoned building that appeared to be an old warehouse. "Where am I?"

"Ah sweetie that's the least of your problems right now." The voice was behind her and the sound of heels on concrete approached her. The person grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Hi honey," a sickly sweet voice said.

Erin's eyes widened in horror. Her captor was Kate. She knew the things Kate was capable of from Derek. Kate laughed. "No need to worry, darling. If you help me you'll get out of here in one piece." Kate released Erin's hair and walked in front of her.

* * *

><p>Stiles pressed the 'end call' button angrily. "Voicemail," he groaned to Scott for the tenth time. They had finished shopping and Erin had still not arrived.<p>

"Maybe her battery is flat," Scott suggested unhelpfully.

"No, something's wrong" Stiles sighed "this isn't like Erin, she would never ditch us, and you know it"

"Your right, call Derek see if he's heard from her" Scott told his friend taking his own phone from his pocket "I'll call home, make sure she's not there"

* * *

><p>"What did you give me?" Erin asked letting her head hang, her chin touching her chest. Her head hurt too much to hold it up.<p>

"It will wear off soon," Kate advised her leaning on a table which held a few tools that Erin only noticed now. _Even if I get out alive, this is going to hurt, _Erin thought. Kate ran her fingers over the tools. "So what do you know about the alpha?"

Erin managed to hold her head up and looked at Kate. Derek had prepared her for this when they had discussed it. If she were to be caught then she was to pretend she knew nothing of werewolves. When they had the conversation Erin didn't think it would ever happen. "Know about what?" Erin asked, spitting out of blood in the process.

"Ah come on, you're Derek Hale's girlfriend. Don't play dumb." Kate sighed. "It really doesn't suit you."

"What's Derek got to do with this?" Kate clearly didn't have any patience and closed the small distance between the table and Erin. Without giving it a second thought, Kate punched her in the face then, gave her a second to recover and punched her in the ribs. Erin spat blood out again

"I don't know anything!" Erin gave in; she never had had a high pain threshold.

* * *

><p>"She called Derek over an hour ago to say she wanted to meet him at 8 instead of 7 because she was coming shopping with us," Stiles informed Scott.<p>

"She's not home either," Scott told him. "Mom said she left an hour ago. Something's really wrong." Scott began to panic.

"Derek is going to meet us at your place. He told us to drive the route she'd take here; see if we see anything out of place."

"Why?" Scott began walking towards the exit. "What does he thinks happened to her?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

* * *

><p>Kate composed herself and knelt in front of Erin. "Fine, questions are boring anyway." Kate smiled "I didn't grab you for that anyway. We can have some fun while we wait for Derek to come rescue you. He's the one with the real answers."<p>

Kate walked to the table with the instruments on it. "You know he told me he loved me after about 3 weeks. He was like a lost little puppy dog, it was so sweet." Kate laughed. "He had no idea. Has he told you he loves you yet?" Kate enquired.

"He doesn't have to." Erin took a deep breath. She was sure Kate had broken a few of her ribs. "The fact you took me to get to him tells me everything I need to know."

Erin smiled, but it began to fall when Kate pick up a scalpel and advanced towards her once more.

* * *

><p>Derek, Stiles and Scott sat in Derek's living room. Scott and Stiles had come across Erin's car on the way home, engine running, door open, and back bumper hanging off. They had called Derek who told them to go straight to his house. Stiles watched Scott pace and Derek stare out of the window into the darkness of the woods. Stiles had never seen him look so calm and serene, but could feel the anger pulsating off him. He didn't want to be whoever had taken Erin-they were in for a whole world of pain. Stiles returned his attention back to his laptop that lay open on his lap<p>

"What's going on?" Scott asked pacing in front of the fireplace. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Derek told him, not moving his gaze from outside. "But they've taken her because of me. They must have seen us together. I should have known better."

Within a blink of an eye, his fist launched forward and made contact with the window frame.

"We need to call the cops," Scott stated.

"No. It will take them days to find her, weeks maybe," Derek said.

"This is all my fault. I never should have bought her in to all of this," Scott said, sitting on the nearest chair and putting his head in his hands.

"There's no point in blaming ourselves," Stiles told him. "We just need to get her back."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I think I can track her phone," Stiles announced clicking buttons on his computer. "I just need to figure out her password." Stiles pressed the enter button and they all heard the incorrect tone chime.

"Try Jacob Black," Derek suggested walking to look over Stiles shoulder.

"What?"

"Just do it." Derek had spent enough time with her to know she was bordering on obsession with _The Twilight Saga_ and Jacob.

Stiles typed the name in and pressed enter. "..And we have lift off."

"I know that place," Derek announced looking at the green dot on the screen. "It's an old abandoned warehouse. It use to make mugs and stuff when I was a kid."

"I'm coming with you," Scott told him.

"No you're not."

"She's my sister."

"Yeah and whoever took her, took her cause they want me. They don't know about you and we both know there's no way she will have given you up. They already know what I am."

"You can't stop me!"

"Watch me," Derek told him as he pushed him resulting in Scott shifting. Scott pushed Derek back making Derek change as well.

"Stop this!" Stiles yelled, standing up in between them as they stood growling at one another. "This isn't going to get her back! You know this is a trap right?" Stiles sat back down after making sure both werewolves had calmed down.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Come on, its common knowledge you can track a cell phone so, why haven't whoever took her turned it off?"

"They're trying to flush me out!" Derek announced kicking a chair across the room angrily.

"We need a plan," Scott announced.

"A good one would be nice," Stiles muttered, folding his arms over his chest when he reclined back into the sofa.

* * *

><p>AN: Only another 2-3 chapter left to this so keep a look out. Please review :) x

As always a HUGE thank you to Velvet Light for beta/ideas/helping :) x


	8. Rescued

**Chapter 8 - Rescued**

**TWTWTWTWTW Scene written with Velvet Light TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Derek glanced over to the passenger seat of the car and looked over to Erin's tattered body. Her face was covered in her blood, her dark hair was matted against her forehead, and her cheeks were blown up. He'd never seen her like this before and frankly, it made him angry. This was his entire fault and he knew it. Guilt began to gnaw at his belly, tearing away all the strength he had to remain calm and not give in to his feelings. He fell into one of Kate's traps again.

It had been to easy to rescue her, just one guy protecting her, Derek hadn't even needed to shift, they had a short fight, he knocked the guy out and the small cut Derek gained on his arm had healed before he was untying Erin, they had been watching him waiting to see if he would come or not, now they knew how to hurt him, they had leverage. He almost smashed the window of the car, but Erin's muted groan stopped him.

The Beta werewolf pulled himself from the driver's seat and moved around the vehicle to retrieve Erin. His arms carefully went around her as he cradled her in his arms. He didn't bother closing the door to the car as he moved up to the porch of his house. Before he could even kick the door open, Scott and Stiles were already standing near the door.

Scott couldn't bear to look at his older sister in this condition. He dropped his eyes from her and went around Derek to exit the house. He needed to blow steam…quick. Stiles decided to follow Scott to make sure he was fine, leaving Erin in Derek's care.

Derek tossed the girl onto his bed, not bothering to be gentle with her at the moment. He couldn't control his anger anymore and since she was the only one around, his anger couldn't avoid going to her.

Tears crawled from her eyes as pain shot through her entire body. "Damnit, Derek!" She shrieked, clutching her body.

The werewolf flipped over the mirror in his room, sending the piece of furniture flying into the wall. Erin jumped, startled by Derek's violent actions. His fist slammed into the wall, which sent vibrations shaking the thin wall.

"Derek, calm down! Y-you're scaring me right now," Erin said, clutching her chest. Her heart was hammering against its cavity.

He was in front of her so fast; she didn't even have time to blink. Erin kept her eyes locked on him, waiting for his next move. Good," he said to her, a sneer forming. "You should be dead. Kate could have killed you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up and listen, Erin," Derek told her harshly, his blue eyes ablaze. "You can't be involved with me. If you are then things could end up worse for you."

"Honestly, Derek, I don't care." Erin was starting to gain some of her strength back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself."

Derek scoffed. "You are such an idiot. Get it through-" He didn't get to finish, because Erin's lips had found Derek's. They had come with such force that it shocked Derek. Everything in her body was telling her to stop kissing him, but no pain was enough to make her stop.

Derek was battling whether or not to kiss her back, but eventually he gave into the kiss.

Scott clearing his throat stopped the kiss. Erin looked away guiltily and Derek stood, not showing any emotion on his face. "I'll get you some bandages," Derek said as he passed Stiles and Scott in the doorway.

"How you feeling?" Scott inquired sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like shit," Erin told him. "Everything hurts. I think I've got a couple broken ribs."

"We should take you to the hospital," Stiles said.

"Hospitals ask questions," Erin reminded him. "I'll be fine after a few days of rest and be good as new."

"And what are we going to tell Mom?" Scott asked.

"I've surprised her and taken her away for a few days," Derek substituted for Erin's response as he entered the room carrying bandages and an ice pack. He motioned for Scott to get up so he could sit beside Erin. "We can say we got in a car accident on the way home."

"Scott, I need my emergency kit and there's some extra supplies in my closet. Can you take him to get it, Stiles?"

"Sure," Stiles smiled. "What for though?" Stiles knew her emergency kit was for home visits for really sick or injured animals so didn't understand what she needed it for.

Erin lay flat on the bed and lifted her blood soaked shirt to reveal two deep scalpel wounds on her stomach. "They need stitches." Derek stood up angrily and began to leave the room. "Don't!" Erin warned. "Please don't" She didn't want him to do something stupid like go after Kate. "I need you here."

Derek punched the wall creating a hole. Stiles, Scott, and Erin watched as he took a few deep breaths before turning back to face her. "Go," he told Scott and Stiles. "I'll stay." Derek sat beside her on the bed and picked up the ice pack. "I don't know where to start," he sighed looking at all the bruises on her face.

Erin took the ice pack and guided it to her left cheek. "Gently," she said softly, her eyes lifting to meet his. "I don't have super werewolf strength." Derek ignored her attempt at a joke and switched the ice pack to her other cheek.

Scott and Stiles left to get Erin's pack and some clean clothes. Derek had placed a bowl of warm water on the dresser beside the bed and was attempting to clean the dried blood from Erin's face. "I'm sorry," Derek told her. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault, but we really should go on a normal date sometime," Erin joked. Derek didn't even register that he heard her. He just stared in to space with the ice pack held to her cheek. "I'm going to need a mirror and as someone can't hold his temper, you're going to need to get the one from the hallway."

"Damn it Erin," Derek said angrily. "Stop it, stop joking about this, nothing about," he motioned to her body from her head to toes. "…This is funny."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked reaching his level of anger. "Cry about it? Tell you how much it hurts? Tell you how I was so close to begging her to kill me? How I wanted to die? I wanted her to end my life."

Derek stopped cleaning the blood and stared into her eyes watching as the tears spilt over. "We can't do this anymore. We can't be together, it's too dangerous."

"I told you I don't care!"

"Well you should! Are you willing to die for me? Because that's what will happen next time!"

"If I have to then yes!" She told him sternly not breaking eye contact and he knew she meant it- she would die for him.

"Well I'm not willing to let you," Derek said. "I'm not doing this."

"What's the point in all of this Derek? What's the point in everything that's happened? Everything we've been through means nothing if we can't even be together."

"I don't know, but I'm not doing this. I can't watch you get hurt because of me."

"So that's it? You're going to let Kate win? Again?" Erin didn't want to bring Kate up, but knew it would make him see sense. Derek sighed and looked down at the bloodied cloth in his hands.

"I can't walk away Derek, not now, I love you," she told him softly. Derek shot his head up to look at her. "You don't have to say it back and I don't want you to if you don't mean it, and you can break up with me and whatever, but it isn't going to change anything and it isn't going to stop-"

Derek's hard kiss stopped her mid sentence. The kiss intensified and Derek placed his hand softly behind her head as he leaned in to her. After a few minutes they parted, both a little breathless. Derek laughed with no humour. "You really are a fool."

"I can live with that."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Scott said, shaking his head back and forth to emphasise how uncomfortable he felt. "I'm sorry Erin, I just can't."<p>

"Yes, you can," Erin assured him. "You _are_ doing it. You've already done four." Erin was laying flat on Derek's bed, a mirror to the left so she could see without moving as Scott on the right was stitching her wounds. "You're doing a great job, you've been practising at work"

"Yeah on a cat! That needed three stitches, not twenty!" Scott almost yelled at her. "Can we at least numb the area?"

"It doesn't work, I've tried it." Scott raised his eyebrows at her as if to say he didn't believe her. Erin explained she had been taking supplies from work every week for the past few months, in case of emergencies. "I've been experimenting instead of finding out at a crucial moment it didn't work on humans or werewolves or Stiles." She left out the part where she needed to feel it to make sure he hadn't gone to deep.

"Hey I'm standing right here!" Stiles complained.

"I can't keep hurting you."

"I'm a wimp when it comes to pain, we both know that, but I promise you after everything, this is like a paper cut!"

Scott sighed. "Don't come crying to me when you've got a big nasty scar!"

* * *

><p>Scott stood washing his hands vigorously in the sink, watching as the blood stained water swirled down the plug.<p>

"Do you see what the Argents are like now?" Derek asked standing in the doorway.

Scott looked up at him and then went back to washing his hands. "Don't you see, Scott? You're washing your sister's blood off your hands; you just spent the last hour and a half stitching her up. How are you not getting this?"

"I get it!" Scott shouted. "I get it Derek! But it wasn't Alison that did that; Allison doesn't even know werewolves exist!"

"How long before she does? How long before Kate tells her? And what do you think she'll do to you?"

"I don't know! But Kate didn't do-" Scott pointed to the wall to mean Erin in the room next door. "-that because of me, so don't put this on Allison"

"STOP IT!" Erin yelled from the next room.

Derek shook his head and sighed. "Wake up Scott, before it's too late."

* * *

><p>AN: Velvet Light has been brilliant through out the process of me writing this story so a HUGE thank you to her.


	9. A Normal Date

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Velvet Light wrote this entire chapter, she has been a brilliant beta from the beginning of this story and I would certainly be lost without her help. So HUGE thank you to her.**

* * *

><p>Erin took a deep breath as her hand rested on the doorknob. She feared what her mother's reaction would be to her appearance. Most of the injuries had faded, but there was still evidence. She glanced up at Derek and managed a small smile, despite the pain that was present.<p>

"You know...you don't have to stay," she told her boyfriend. "I'll be fine by myself."

Derek only responded by wrapping his fingers around her free hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He didn't have to say much to show that he was there for her. Erin appreciated the support. With a sigh, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Once she stepped through the open threshold, she called out for her mother. Melissa walked out the kitchen, wiping her hands with the red rag. She had been working on dinner before she heard her daughter enter the house. Melissa had a pleasant smile on her face, but it soon vanished when she saw her daughter. Erin's eye was swollen shut and getting it to stay open was not without difficulty. Dark bruises were visible on various spots on her body. Her ribs were still sore from the natural healing process so Derek had to assist her to her chair next to Scott.

Erin's mother rushed to her side, worry printed on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Scott feigned his shocked tone. His mother didn't have to know that he knew about Erin's injuries.

Melissa gently moved her hand against her daughter's bruised skin as if she were feeling if they were real. While her mother examined her, she took a breath before explaining to her what had occurred. "I was mugged. Well, actually, they attempted to mug me, but something scared them away before they could steal anything important."

"My poor baby," she murmured softly, trying not to break in front of her kids. It wasn't easy for a mother to see her child hurt.

Derek brought his lips close to Erin's ear. "Time for more painkillers." He then retrieved the bottle from Erin's bag at the foot of the staircase. After Melissa poured Erin a glass of water in the kitchen, she held it in front of Erin until Derek returned with the bottle of painkillers.

"Why didn't you come straight home after it happened?" Melissa asked.

Erin took the two pills along with the cool ice water before finishing off the rest of the story that she and the guys came up with. "I just wanted to get some rest," Erin replied.

"Erin, where else where you injured? Show me."

Slowly, Erin lifted up her shirt and revealed to her mother the far more serious injuries that had thankfully healed enough. If her mother had seen them when she first was inflicted with the wounds or during her recovery period then, her mother's reaction would have been worse. Melissa covered her mouth to keep her gasp from escaping her lips. "I was stabbed in the stomach and I had two broken ribs."

Melissa wanted to cry, but she continued to keep her tears locked up. She leaned in closer to examine the wounds and took notice of the stitches that were sewn into her skin, patching up the wound as if it were cloth. "The stitches look good. There won't be much of a scar when they completely heal." The inner-nurse in Melissa was taking over her concerned mother side.

"A student nurse had done them. I think he did perfectly," Erin answered Melissa's hidden question. She glanced over her mother's shoulder at Scott and sent him a smile.

Erin and Scott's mother continued to ask Erin questions and Erin answered them with little difficulty. She had gone over the story numerous times with Scott, Stiles, and Derek to ensure that there were no holes.

"Derek, I can handle it from here. Thank you for-"Melissa McCall began, but Derek interrupted her.

"If it is okay with you, Ms. McCall, I would rather stay and make sure she is okay," Derek said politely with a soft smile on his face. Melissa gave her okay to Derek before she returned back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and things were beginning to settle down. It was actually becoming semi-normal. Having a brother and a boyfriend that are werewolves wasn't the most normal thing in the book, but Erin managed with what she called normal. Since the day Kate had kidnapped Erin, Derek had gotten more protective over Erin. He acted as her personal bodyguard everywhere she went and if he wasn't able to watch her then he would have Scott or Stiles take care of her. Erin appreciated Derek's measures to keep her safe.<p>

Erin had been given three weeks off of work to heal and tonight was her last night before she returned back to her duties. Scott had a lacrosse game scheduled for the night so naturally she was going to attend. She couldn't miss out on her brother's game.

When they arrived at the field, her mother sat on her left side and Derek covered her right. Erin felt safer knowing that she was between them. This was, after all, her first outing in public since Kate's torture treatment.

As she watched Scott in action, she tried to look out for any signs of Scott's werewolf abilities. It had suddenly occurred to her that she had never seen Scott in werewolf form nor Derek. She had seen their advanced healing in action, but that was all. She glanced at Derek, debating whether she should ask him to show her his wolf form or not. She figured it would be better not to ask, but it would be good to know what he looked like in the form.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It sent a horrible chill up her spine. She felt as if she was frozen in the spot she was in. Everything around her began to blur and the only thing that she could focus on was that single voice. She told herself to ignore it and solely focus on her brother's game, but it wasn't easy to shake off that feeling-the feeling that any victim knows too well.

Her mother was shouting to Scott, saying many words of encouragement. Erin couldn't even laugh at the sight. The hand that held Derek's instinctively tightened, her nails digging into his skin. Erin knew that Derek had heard the voice because she felt his body tense. Although the voice wasn't speaking to her, it didn't make her feel relieved. The person who owned the voice was behind her. Her limbs locked in place. Erin couldn't get her body to move. The voice had belonged to…Kate Argent.

Many commands and thoughts rushed through her brain, all telling her to do twenty things at once. Erin did the best she could to keep herself calm and not draw attention to herself, but she knew that it was going to fail. Erin glanced down at her and Derek's interlocked hands. She wanted to rip her hand out of his and run away from the spot. Disassociating herself from him sounded like a great idea, but guilt began to swell inside her chest. The last thing she wanted to be was a coward. Hiding from Kate was what her brain wanted to do, but her heart was telling her that her place was next to Derek. Kate wouldn't pull anything out in public; definitely not when Derek was in sight.

The spot where Kate had stabbed her began to throb from Kate's presence. It was like a beacon reminding her of what Kate could do and Erin wouldn't forget. The rest of her bruises had healed enough and the ones on her face were easily covered by makeup. Erin lowered herself into her seat and Derek did the same while everyone around them was still standing, cheering on the team.

"You want to leave?" Derek asked her quietly.

Erin didn't answer him. She couldn't remember how to form the words on her tongue. A small chuckle left her lips. Derek and her mother looked at her questioningly and Erin only responded just loud enough for Derek to hear, "Just another date."

* * *

><p>Melissa McCall had to leave as soon as the game ended, leaving Erin in charge of getting Scott home. Erin and Derek waited by the car for Scott and Stiles. While they waited, Erin kept on the lookout for the Argents-specifically Kate.<p>

"You feeling okay?" Derek asked her. He didn't allow her time to answer because he had located the Argents before she could. "Kate is approaching with Allison."

Erin mentally prepared herself for the encounter. Personally, she liked Allison. Her brother obviously cared for the Argent girl and it made her happy to see her brother happy. The only issue was her family. As they got closer to the couple, Erin plastered a smile on her face. This was going to be hell.

"Hi Allison," Erin said in a light voice.

Allison returned the friendly greeting. "Hey Erin, Derek, I wanted to introduce you to my Aunt Kate. She arrived in town a few weeks ago."

Kate held out her hand for Erin to shake. She considered slapping it away and calling her out in front of her niece, but she forced the thought in the back of her mind. Erin accepted her hand and Kate in return shook her hand with exaggerated force. When Kate offered her hand to Derek, he only nodded his head to her in acknowledgement.

"I heard about the mugging. Allison told me. Glad to see you're doing better now," Kate said, faking sympathetically. Erin bit her tongue.

"Yeah, they have some real psychos around," Erin quipped. It felt good knowing that she could show Kate that she didn't fear her.

"People can be animals," Kate responded.

Stiles and Scott were in the parking lot, walking towards where the car was parked. Stiles squinted his eyes when he saw four figures by the car. He recognized two of the four. His eyes widened when he recognized the other two. He nudged Scott's shoulder, getting his attention. When Scott finally acknowledged the situation, the two sped up their pace.

"Come on guys, I need to get home," Stiles said, not caring that he interrupted their conversation. He tossed his things in the trunk then got into the car with Scott in tow. Erin was thankful to end the conversation at last. Once she and Derek where settled in the car, they drove away from school as fast as they could.


	10. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 10 – Be Careful What You Wish For**

**A/N: Before we get started on the last chapter I must say a HUGE thank you to Velvet Light this story would not have been possible without her please go and check her out.**

**Velvet Light has been a god send as a beta and pretty much a co-writer :) thank you again.**** She wrote most of the date scene at the start of the chapter and I think you can tell what I wrote and what she did as she is amazing :)**

**Ok on to the LAST chapter, enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier…<p>

"Listen up you two," Derek said low and menacing, moving closer towards Stiles and Scott. His blue eyes alternated between the two. "I have a job for you two."

Stiles let out a small chuckle, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Derek. "Is Derek Hale actually asking us for a favour? Has-"

When Derek's icy cold glare cut through Stiles, it silenced him.

"So what do you want us to do?" Stiles said nervously.

"I want to do something special for Erin and I need you and Scott to be waiters," Derek proposed.

Scott smirked a little. He was helping his sister's boyfriend with a romantic dinner. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be disgusted or happy for his sister. "And what will we get in return?" Scott questioned.

"I'll tell you what you will get if you refuse," Derek said with a grimace, grabbing Scott's shirt and pulling him close to his face.

"Fine, fine. We'll do it," Scott said, genuinely nervous from Derek's threat.

After Derek released Scott, Scott smoothed down his shirt. "We're not wearing tuxes."

Unfortunately for Scott and Stiles, they were forced to wear tuxes under Derek's orders. Scott continued to tug at his cuffs in hopes to make the monkey suit more comfortable, but it was useless.

Now…

Erin was in her room debating what she should wear for tonight. Derek had told her that she should come dressed in something pretty. He had her guessing what it could be that he was planning to do tonight, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't have that many options. There was a blue cocktail dress that would look great on her and there was also a red dress that suited her. After ten minutes more of debating, she settled on the blue dress. The dress clung to her body perfectly and showed off her flawless body. Her legs appeared to be longer due to the dress stopping at her upper thigh and the silver strapped shoes she picked was a good match. Once she was dressed, she took a few minutes to work on her hair. She didn't do much to it, just added more curls.

She arrived five minutes later than the planned time at Derek's house. Erin rushed into the house and when she did, Derek's strong arms greeted her around her body. He gave her a kiss on the lips before pulling back. "You made it."

Derek led Erin to a set table in his living room. On top of the table was a bouquet of red and white roses that were contained in vase in the middle of the table and placed on respect sides were two wine glasses and silverware.

"What's the occasion?" Erin asked as Derek pulled out her chair for her.

His smile reached his eyes and Erin blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze. "You."

Scott appeared to her left and Stiles to her right. "Good evening, Madam. We will be your servers for the evening." Scott poured her a glass of red wine and Stiles placed a napkin on her lap.

Erin laughed. "Nice tux, boys."

* * *

><p>Derek was nervous, Erin could tell. He was almost stammering, filling silences with meaningless conversation, checking on Scott and Stiles constantly. Erin was exhausted watching him.<p>

Dinner had been lovely. The chicken pasta from her favourite restaurant was delicious. Derek had gone to a lot of trouble and Erin couldn't think what all the fuss was about.

Derek returned from the kitchen and took his seat. Erin reached across the table and took his hand, a smile gracing her lips.

"Derek this has been lovely, but to be honest you're kind of making me nervous."

Derek tossed his napkin onto the table. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a special night-a normal date."

Erin laughed. "And it has been perfect."

"Erin, I..." Derek began. "I want to tell you something."

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"I-" he started, but Stiles appeared and it made his jaw tense.

"More wine?" Stiles appeared on Erin's side and began pouring wine in to her glass.

Derek tried again "Erin, I..."

"Desert will just be a few minutes." Stiles sprang in to a description of the desert.

"Stiles," Derek tried to interrupt and Erin smiled at Derek apologetically. The desert description continued. Derek raised his voice above Stiles and stared straight at Erin "Dammit! I'm trying to tell you I love you."

Stiles looked at Derek. "Sorry dude, but I don't swing that way." Derek half stood from his chair before Stiles ran to the kitchen.

"Erin, I love you."

Erin smiled shyly and a pink blush coloured her cheeks, "you did all this just to tell me what I knew all along?" she asked

Derek laughed lightly "I wanted to make you feel special" he told her.

Erin stood and walked around the table then made her self comfortable on Derek's lap wrapping her arms around his neck "I have a brother and a boyfriend who are werewolves, plus a Stiles, I couldn't feel more special if I tried, but thank you, and you know I love you too" Derek gently kissed her lips and Erin kissed him back.

Stiles cleared his throat trying to get the kissing couples attention but earned no response. "Erm…desert is here" he said softly

"I somehow don't think they want it" Scott said steering Stiles towards the door.

* * *

><p>Erin was awoken by a noise. She was in Derek's bed. She hadn't been asleep long and the noise hadn't woken Derek, who was lightly snoring, so the noise in the house startled her awake.<p>

She listened for a minute and heard it again, it sounded like the squeaky floor boards on the landing. "Hello" she called out, panic suddenly flooded her. What if Kate had come back to finish the job? She was defenceless, she was pretty sure if she tried to stand up her legs would buckle beneath her. She heard the noise again, closer this time. Erin wasn't going to wake Derek, she would deal with it on her own, and it was probably her paranoid brain working over time anyway. She silently swung her legs out of the bed and started towards the bedroom door.

There was a certain scent in the air that signalled to her that someone else was in the house. An animalistic nature soon took refuge in her body forcing her to straighten her stance and prepare herself for anything.

Darkness clung to her form as she slowly descended down the wooden stairs of the house. The closer she got to the bottom of the staircase, the more her senses told her that she was in danger. Her eyes scanned the first level of the house for any unwanted visitors until they came across the silhouette of a woman.

Erin recognised her from the back. It was Kate Argent. The sight of Kate caused her blood to boil and a hunger to rise up from somewhere hidden. Before she knew it, Erin's nails began to sharpen and her canines protruded from her mouth. An angry snarl left her throat and soon Kate's dead body lay at her feet doused in a sheet of her blood. Feelings of accomplishment and satisfaction settled into her mind. She had never felt so powerful in her entire life. Glancing up from her kill, her eyes locked onto a mirror hanging before her. She gasped at the sight of her new appearance. Eyes the colour of the Pacific Ocean, canines that resembled the teeth of a wolf, and her hair mussed around her head like a lion's wild mane.

Erin sat up in bed, gasping for air and sweat rolling down her forehead. The clock beside her bed read that is was only three o'clock in the morning. She looked at Derek who was asleep beside her. Letting out a sigh, Erin fell back onto the mattress. Deep down she was depressed that it was only a nightmare. Being a werewolf didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Erin lay awake in bed for another half hour before realising she wasn't going to find sleep again and now she was sat in the kitchen hugging a mug of warm coffee.<p>

The image of Kate's bloodied body filled her mind and she couldn't feel bad about the fact it made her feel happy, safe, strong, in control. She had been having nightmares since Derek had rescued her from Kate's reach. Nightmares that Kate took her again and killed her, or took Scott or Derek or Stiles and when Erin arrived to rescue them she couldn't do anything, fear froze her to the spot and she stood by and watched as Kate killed them slowly and painfully.

This was the first time she had dreamt she could fight back, she could win, she could protect those she loved, if she were a werewolf. But that was a minor detail. Kate was human after all, albeit more skilled than Erin but still a human, no special powers, just a mere human being, which meant she could be killed.

Erin heard Derek descended the stairs, he had stopped sneaking up on her since Kate had taken her, she often woke to find Derek holding her thrashing body to the bed, she never understood why she was thrashing in her sleep as in her dreams she was completely still, statue like.

Derek came in to her eye line down the hall and she smiled softly, his topless form never failed to take her breath away and she saw Derek smile as he heard her heart race as it always did when she saw him. He crossed the kitchen and kissed her on top of the head lightly before getting himself a mug of coffee.

He took a seat across from her and reached for her hand she gave hers to him and couldn't look him in the eye "bad dreams again?" she sighed and nodded, she felt like a small child needing to be told there wasn't a monster in the closet.

"Not exactly bad this time" she almost whispered, feeling a little ashamed, she risked a glance at him and saw he didn't quite understand. "She didn't kill me this time, I…I… killed her, after I turned" she felt Derek's hand go rigid in hers and curiosity got the better of her and she looked at him, angry wasn't the word, he was far beyond angry. "Derek, I need you too…"

Derek stood quickly, the chair scrapping across the tiles and falling loudly to the floor "no" he told her firmly "I'm not turning you".

"Derek I…" she really wasn't going to ask him to turn her she wanted him to teach her some self defence.

"No, Erin" Derek told her "this isn't a discussion" he was talking through gritted teeth; she could see his jaw flexing as he talked.

"Derek I wasn't..." she told him, although now the idea was in her head she couldn't honestly say she thought it was a bad idea.

"I need some air" Derek told her turning to leave the room.

Erin stood quickly to go after him but changed her mind hearing the door slam and shake the entire house.

* * *

><p>Derek ran, ran until his lung felt like they were going to explode, he would have continued even after that but he heard cars and realised he was too close to the main high way. A man running shirtless and shoeless may attract some unwanted attention.<p>

He stood leaning on a tree, catching his breath.

Without the need to focus on trees racing towards him as he ran at full werewolf speed, his mind wandered to the conversation with Erin.

How could she want to become a werewolf? How had it come to this? How had he thought it wouldn't come to this? What future could he give her? Marriage? Maybe. Children? He knew he didn't want children, one more thing to be used against him, one more thing to hurt him. A normal life? Never, they would always be looking over their shoulders, hiding, running.

A rabbit appeared and froze when it sensed Derek's presence. He sighed and took off running home again.

* * *

><p>Erin placed the bowl of dog food in front of the Great Dane, Thor, who had broken his leg; she stroked his head and smiled at him. He looked how she felt, sad, low, defeated. Thor lifted his head and looked towards the door before Erin's ear picked up the sound of a door closing. She was working late and was 100% sure she had locked the front door, she had checked twice.<p>

She stood up straight and closed the cage door, listening, she definitely heard footsteps. Her heart began to race; she looked around for a weapon, nothing, "Erin" Stiles called out.

She sighed heavily. "In here." She composed herself before Stiles entered.

Stiles face lit up with the smile he gave her. "There's my beautiful girl."

Erin laughed at him. "Hey"

Stiles bowed momentarily before straightening himself. "I am your escort for the evening."

"Which means Scott is yet again not back from his date with Alison and my car," Erin summarised realising Scott would have given Stiles his work keys and Stiles had used them to let himself in.

"Where's Derek anyway? Doesn't he normally pick you up?"

Erin looked away from him. "Yeah." She made herself busy tidying things away. She wasn't sure Derek was talking to her at the moment. "So what have I missed in the life of Stiles?" She asked the question to take the focus from her and Derek but felt instantly guilty that she didn't know anything that had happened in the last few weeks. In her defence she had been recovering from being tortured.

Stiles began rattling on about school and trivial things that had happened and Erin zoned out as she tidied her work area. "And I died a horrible bloody death last week." Stiles watched as she cleaned the surface clearly not listening to him. "The funeral was lovely, loads of people came, everyone cried. And you're not listening to me at all. Erin!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Stiles," she sighed loudly her tone alerted him to the fact she needed him to be serious and he crossed the small distance between them and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever wondered about becoming a..." She stopped as her eyes met his, realising it was wrong to ask.

"A werewolf," he finished for her. "Only like a million times," Erin sighed. "Why? Is Derek going to..."

Erin quickly interrupted. "No, no. I was going to ask Derek to teach me some self defence and he thought I meant I wanted him to turn me but now he's said it I can't stop thinking about it."

"Who wouldn't? I can't believe this is the first time you've thought about it. You were held captive Erin, its normal to want to feel you can handle yourself." Erin met his eyes again and in that second she realised how much he had grown up. How much having a werewolf for a best friend had made him have to grow up and how much she hadn't been there for him of late. Stiles had no one to turn too except her and Scott and Scott had been with Allison a lot lately.

"Thanks," Erin smiled at him. "I think I need therapy."

Stiles laughed. "Can you imagine how that would go?"

"Hi, my name is Erin my boyfriend and brother are both werewolves, my brother's girlfriend's aunt held me captive and tortured me for information and now I cant stop thinking about becoming a werewolf and fantasising about all the different ways I'd like to kill her."

"They would have you committed before you could say I love you Stiles."

"I love you Stiles." Erin smiled. "And I'm sorry I haven't been here for you a lot lately."

Stiles smiled sweetly at her, a rarity for Stiles. "I understand tortured and all. Come on lets get out of here."

* * *

><p>Erin put the key in the lock and turned it, she pulled the door testing it was locked. She threw the keys in to her bag then turned to follow Stiles to the car; she held her cell phone against her ear and shoulder calling Derek. Stiles was 10 foot in front of her crossing the parking lot to his jeep.<p>

"Hey," Erin spoke to Derek. "Am I seeing you tonight? After this morning…"

Stiles heard it first and froze. "What was that?" he asked almost louder than the second growl.

Erin heard the second warning. "Stiles get to the car," she said calmly. Derek was asking her what was going on and what was happening. She couldn't see it but knew it was an animal and what other animal came in to civilisation and stalked people? A werewolf. "Derek we need help," she told the phone.

Stiles was maybe five feet from his car. If his arms had been longer he could have stretched and reached the handle. "Erin what are you going to do?" he asked still frozen to the spot, he was subtly looking left and right searching for the threat.

"I'll be fine, get to the car," she told him, her hand searching her bag for the keys she had just thrown in and the tranquiliser gun. She found the gun first. "On three"

Stiles began. "One"

"Two..."

* * *

><p>Erin's name flashed up on the display of Derek's phone. He let it ring three times before he answered "hey" Erin began talking but stopped mid sentence Derek's super hearing had picked up the first growl through the phone. "What's going on? Erin, where is it?" No reply "Erin speak to me what's happening?" He was already running towards his car when she told him she needed his help.<p>

Hearing Erin say those 4 words "Derek, we need help" drove more panic, terror and venomous anger in to his heart than anything ever had.

* * *

><p>Together they shouted "Three" and both bolted in separate directions. Stiles unlocked his door, jumped in and slammed the door as the werewolf collided in to the car.<p>

Erin made it to the door, keys and gun in hand, she had dropped her bag and phone. The wolf was trying to get to Stiles. Erin turned to see what was going on, Stiles was face to face with the thing scrapping at his window. Erin pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, the dart fell short by about 3 foot-the gun didn't pack enough punch.

Erin put the key in the lock and opened the door, quickly loaded another dart then shouted. "Hey, over here." She jumped up and down waving her arms. The wolf turned to look at her, red eyes glowing. "Hey, you filthy mutt come get me!"

The wolf charged Erin stood her ground waiting for it to get closer so she could shoot it. "COME ON," she screamed pulling the trigger, but the wolf saw it coming and dodged left, she had no time to load another dart she turned and ran for the door.

She heard Stiles scream her name and the wolf's paws hitting the concrete as it picked up speed again. She heard tires squealing into the parking lot and prayed it was Derek. The stinging feeling that came from paws on her back that knocked her into the door and the teeth piercing her shoulder didn't register.

"Erin," Derek shouted, running towards her as the wolf ran away. "Erin!" Derek skidded to stop and dropped to his knees besides her as she turned over on to her back.

"Stiles? Is Stiles ok?" Erin asked quickly trying to catch her breath; the adrenaline was still coursing through her veins.

"I'm fine," Stiles said suddenly appearing over her. "I'm ok." He sounded relived.

"Erin…" Derek started helping her to her feet, but she faltered and he had to catch her before she fell. "Oh god Erin, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been here." He helped her sit on a chair.

"I'm ok, Derek," Erin assured him. "I'm ok"

"No you're not Erin…" Stiles began.

Derek finished the sentence Stiles couldn't. "You've been bitten."

The End.


End file.
